1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper automatic-feeding apparatus, a copying machine and a facsimile apparatus which are equipped with a paper automatic-feeding function.
2. Background Art
A paper automatic-feeding apparatus, with which a copying machine, a facsimile apparatus, a scanner apparatus or the like is equipped, becomes miniaturized at the present time. As merit of the miniaturization, it is possible not only to improve product value but also to reduce cost of a component and cost for transporting the component and the product. Moreover, consideration to the environment is cited as one reason for the miniaturization. Since it is estimated strongly for the above-mentioned reason that the paper automatic-feeding apparatus will be miniaturized in future, it is mandatory to mount various mechanisms on the paper automatic-feeding apparatus under condition of saving a space (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP 2001-354328).
A certain paper automatic-feeding apparatus, with which the copying machine, the facsimile apparatus, the scanner apparatus or the like is equipped, includes a function to read a front side of a manuscript which is put on a manuscript reading glass, and afterward to feed the manuscript on the manuscript reading glass again with turning the manuscript inside out, and then to read a back side of the manuscript.
The function mentioned above is realized, for example, through switching back the manuscript, whose front side is read, on a paper discharging tray and feeding the manuscript on the manuscript reading glass again with turning the manuscript inside out, and then reading the back side of the manuscript.
The above-mentioned paper automatic-feeding apparatus can read both the front side and the back side of the manuscript. However, since a paper feeding path of the above-mentioned paper automatic-feeding apparatus has complicated structure, it occurs often that the manuscript is jammed, in comparison with a case that only one side of the manuscript is read. In order to remove the jammed manuscript, it is necessary to arrange a fulcrum for rotation on each chassis which forms a part of a paper feeding path, and to open and close the paper feeding path through rotating each chassis. Moreover, it is necessary to arrange a lock mechanism in order to fix each chassis, which has the fulcrum for rotation, at a time when the paper automatic-feeding apparatus works.
However, it is requested at the present time to make the paper automatic-feeding apparatus miniaturized furthermore. For this reason, it is impossible to make a space for arranging the fulcrum for rotation and the lock mechanism separately.